Dryadian Honesty
by elementalfiredragon
Summary: Their first year is over and everyone is excited to go back to Hogwarts. But when kids start getting attacked what will happen to our heroes? Will they be put under suspicion or will people trust them? Plus a new watcher appears. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back! And I'm back with the second installment of the Dryad series. For those of you that haven't read Dryadian Friendship you might want to go and read that first.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

Song in this chapter:

Lonestar-Amazed

**Chapter 1**

**Comfort**

It's been two weeks since the end of their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Right after school ended Hermione's real mom had come and brought them to her home in the woods. At the moment Harry and Hermione were lying by a lake near the house that they were staying in during their visit.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Jade asked.

"Oh, we're not really doing anything." Hermione answered.

After they had arrived the village they had been thrown into training. First thing in the morning they would have a workout, and then they would go into weapons training with Sera and Lira. Then they would have a break until lunch where they would then study on the political system. After all, Hermione was a dryad princess and Harry was one of the two male dryads born in 300 years.

Jade took off her shirt and shorts to reveal a two piece swimsuit. Around her neck were two necklaces. One of them was a pair of leaves entwined that had J&Y engraved on it and the other was a ring hanging on a chain. She jumped in the lake and started swimming around while Harry and Hermione watched her.

Harry gathered Hermione in his arms and held her. "Would you like to go swimming too?" He asked.

Hermione leaned her head back on his chest. "No, I'm fine just sitting here with you." She replied.

Just then, Jade started to scream because a creature had popped out of the water underneath her and lifted her up. "Walaka, would you stop that?" She yelled.

_I can't help it, its fun._ It dived back down and swam off. Jade chased after him and they played for a while until she started to get tired. She climbed on Walaka's back and he took her back to shore. Jade climbed off his back and walked out of the water and grabbed the towel that she had brought and wrapped it around herself. Then she looked into the sky and let out a sigh.

Hermione had seen her do this many times since they had arrived."Jade are you worried about Yoda?" Hermione asked.

She looked over at the couple sitting behind her. "I can't stop worrying about him. I don't know if he's okay because we haven't had any word on him."

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't forget that he is a warrior and has been taking care of himself since he was little." Hermione reassured her.

Just then Mrs. Granger came up to the three of them. "Okay kids, we're done with your training and we're heading out at first light tomorrow to head home. When we get there the town fair is going to be going on and we are going to the Potters and go once we all get settled."

Harry got up, stretched, and then helped Hermione get up. "Come on, let's go pack." Together the three of them went back to the house and got all of their things packed up. For the rest of the night they just hung out and when it was time to retire Harry and Hermione crawled into bed and they saw Jade head back outside.

Jade headed to the lake and sat down on the shoreline and looked at the moon. Walaka came out of the water, floated to her side, and dropped his head down on the ground to let her scratch his head. _It's going to be okay little one._

"I just wish that I knew where he was right now." She then pulled her legs to her chest and started to cry.

_Oh please don't cry. I just want you to know that I've been with him since the beginning and he's never gotten into trouble that he can't get out of._

Jade hugged his neck. "Thanks for the comfort."

_Now go and get some sleep._

She was about to leave when she heard a beautiful sound coming from nearby. She followed the sound and found that it was Queen Mira.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

She then closed her eyes and it looked like she was saying a silent prayer. Jade did the same thing. _Please god I ask. Could you please bring my love back to me?_

"Oh, Jade I didn't see you there." Yoda's mom said, startled.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Jade apologized.

"That's alright. Please, sit down." She patted the ground beside her.

Jade sat down and looked out across the lake where they could see Walaka slowly swimming around. In the sky, a full moon was shinning down on them and then it hit Jade. "Is this why you are called Moonsinger?" She asked.

"The Moonsinger family has a tradition to sing to the full moon. We sing to the moon and if we have a wish we ask god and mother earth to grant our wish.

"So even Yoda sings to the moon?"

"Yes he does. And even before you ask he has a wonderful tenor voice that sounds like a choir of angels." She replied. Jade pulled her legs up to her chest. "Oh I'm sorry. This must be a sore spot for you."

"No it's alright I know he'll be okay. I have to believe in him."

Queen Mira looked at her and smiled. "I know what you are going through." Jade looked at her quizzically. "Even though I'm queen, I am still a mother that worries about her son and daughter. It was hard when I had to gave them to the world so that they could grow up away from politics."

"Why didn't you want them involved in politics?" Jade asked.

"Would you want to always be looked after and not really have a life due to being royalty? There are days were I wish that I could give up my crown and live like a normal person." Queen Mira sighed. "There is one thing that you should know though. He was supposed to tell you himself but it looks like he's not going to any time soon."

"What?" Jade asked.

"Yoda is not his real name. It is a name he came up with so that people wouldn't be able to control him. You see; he grew up in a community where everyone believes that the monarchy can control you if they know your real name and he believes it."

"That's impossible." Jade told her.

"I know and that is what I have told him, but he just doesn't believe me."

"So, what is his real name?" Jade begged.

"His real name is…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Carnival**

When morning came all of the Granger and Harry left with their things and at the edge of the woods Sera and Lira were waiting for them guarding the portal. "This portal will take you to your sitting room where James and Lily are waiting for you." Sera told them.

"Thanks Sera." Hermione went up and hugged the pair. "Thanks Lira." Then she turned and walked through the portal. Next went the Grangers and lastly Harry and Jade.

"Do you think he'll ever come home?" Lira asked.

"If he ever stops getting into trouble and stops having to run all the time, I think he will." Sera answered.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

When everybody came through the portal the James and Lily Potter were sitting on the couch waiting for them, just like Sera said. James was filling out a report that was sitting in front of him and Lily was sitting in front of a computer typing away.

Harry went up and hugged both of them. "Hey mom, hey dad I'm so glad to be back."

"Welcome back. Jade how are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"I'm feeling fine, I still miss him though." Jade told her.

"Well, let's get you home. That way you can clean up a little bit before we head to the carnival." Lily explained. The Grangers, Hermione, and Lily all piled into the car that was waiting for them and headed back to the Granger home.

Once back home Jade ran up to her room to unpack and change clothes. All of a sudden the ring around her neck started to warm up against her skin. Jade ran to her window and looked outside in shock. She saw nothing and sighed. _Maybe he'll be at the festival._ She thought to herself.

After an hour they all left the house to go to the fair. When they arrived they met James and Harry by the front gate and started to hand out muggle pounds. "All right I want you to stay out of danger and I want you back at the front gate at three o'clock." Mr. Granger told them.

After they had gotten their money Harry and Hermione went off together and Jade went off by herself and just started to wander around. Seeing as she had hours before she had to get back, she decided that she was going to save her money and just looked around for a while.

"Hey Jade, is that you?" A boy called. "Are you here all alone?"

"Hey David. I am by myself, but that is how I want to keep it." She knew that David wanted to ask her out but could never call up the courage to do it. She also knew that he only wanted to ask her out because her body had started to go through puberty and was starting to get curvier.

"That's alright; I guess I'll see you at school then?" He asked.

"No you're not. I'm going to be going to a different starting this fall." Jade stated.

David looked taken aback. "Oh well could I get a hug then?" He asked.

"Sure." Jade shrugged. David gathered her into his arms and his hand was slowly making its way down to her ass.

"I wouldn't move that hand another inch unless you want to lose it." A boy's voice stated. Jade's eyes shot open in shock.

David took one look at the boy and blood left his face. David let her go and ran off. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm body. "Miss me?" The boy asked.

"Every day you were gone Adrian." Jade sighed and then turned around. The arms adjusted so that she could turn around and when she finally did she was looking into the face of her boyfriend. He had grown a few inches taller and had gotten a very good tan.

"I guess that someone told you."

"Your mom was kind enough to tell me."

When Adrian looked at Jade he saw a girl that was ready to blossom into a woman at any time. She had gotten taller and she was starting to become curvier. Her hair had been cut and it framed her face beautifully. Adrian was internally ecstatic that she was his girlfriend.

"How are you?" Jade asked.

"The potions are all gone, my girlfriend knows my real name, and I came back here to find a guy trying to cop a feel on my girl that got scared just by looking at me. So all-in-all I doing great." He told her.

"I was just about to knee him when you came up because you are the only one that is allowed to touch me like that."

"Oh really. I'll have to take you up on that offer later." Adrian grinned. "So where is everyone else?"

"The parents are hanging around the front gate and Harry and Hermione are wandering around here somewhere." Then Jade grabbed Adrian's hand and started pulling him towards the front gate. When they got there all of the parents' mouths were hanging open.

"You know, it's not nice to stare at people."

"When did you get back?" Lily asked.

"Technically a few minutes ago. It took me a while to find Jade but I haven't seen Harry or Hermione yet." Just then Adrian was tackled to the ground and everyone started laughing. "Hey Hermione, nice to see you too."

Hermione got off of him and got Harry to help her pull him up. "Yoda it's great to see you." Hermione told him.

"Well being back for only a few minutes will really tire a kid out and this kid really needs to get some rest. And I guess that I should tell you that my real name is Adrian, not Yoda."

"We just got here. So if you want to go to the house Willow or I could take you back." Mr. Granger told him.

"That would be great." Adrian informed him.

Then Jade latched onto his arm. "Dad could I go to. We've been going to this carnival every year and it never changes and Adrian just got back, so I'd like to stay with him."

Willow motioned for the two of them to follow her and lead them to the car. When they got to the house she dropped them off and turned right back around to head back into town. Together Jade and Adrian went inside and once they were in the door Adrian grabbed Jade and pulled her into a kiss.

They stood there for a minute and then they broke apart and just held each other at arm's length to get a good look at the other. "I really missed you." Jade said finally. She then leaned in and rested her head above his heart and felt Adrian's arms come around her and hold her close. Then they were moving. Jade could tell because of the slight wind blowing at her back and then she felt a soft bed under her.

After Adrian put Jade on the bed he lightly lay next to her and pulled her into his chest. She sighed in content and snuggled closer. "Oh I missed this." Adrian whispered in her ear. He brought his face down to her neck and lightly nuzzled it and kissed where her neck met her shoulders.

Jade gasped at this sudden rush of pleasure and then lightly moan when he moved up and down her neck. Jade turned around in Adrian's arms so that she was facing him and brought his face to hers. Their kissing increased in passion and they started to play with the hems of each other's shirts. "Adrian stop, we're going too fast." Jade pushed him away and pulled her shirt down and then moved back into his arms.

Adrian looked at the angel in his arms and felt her fall asleep and soon followed her into the abyss. Soon after they had fallen asleep they both slipped into the same dream. They were sitting in an open field and across the field was a woman.

"Welcome children of earth." The woman greeted them. "I see that you have found this place and already feel comfortable." They looked at each other and found that they were clothed. "I'm glad that you feel that you have some decency and kept your clothes on.

"Where are we?" Jade asked.

"You are in the meadow of dreams. By the looks on your faces, this field is for dreamers that want to be together but can't because of discrimination."

"So what you're saying is that we can do whatever we want and not have to worry about anything else?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. But do be warned, whatever happens here also happens in the real world. So if you are going to be doing something make sure that you are ready for the consequences." She told them.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"I am known as the goddess of dreams." She then faded out and left the two alone.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea." Adrian answered. They stayed in the field for a little while longer and then they woke up in the room by the downstairs door closing. "We'll keep this our little secret. Okay?"

"Alright." Jade whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Diagon Alley**

After a month of being back and away from school everyone was having the time of their lives. The four hung out together during the day and during the night the couples broke off and spent time alone. Usually Jade and Adrian were watching movies while Harry and Hermione were taking a walks outside.

As it got closer to the school year everyone was waiting for the letters from Hogwarts with their book list. The day that they got their letters everyone decided to go so that they were not caught in the chaos of right before school shopping. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron they saw a bunch of red haired people sitting at a table eating and decided to sneak around. The only problem was that the small girl at the table looked up and saw them enter the back room.

"Alright, you ready?" James asked before he tapped on the wall. "Let's head to Flourish and Blotts last so that the heaviest things are kept for last." What they saw when the wall was fully opened was a long line of women in front of the book shop.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Almost the entire book list is filled with books by a guy name Gilderoy Lockhart." Hermione stated. When they walked in front of the store they saw a sign stating that an all day book signing was happening.

"It's alright honey; we'll just come back later."

Together all of them headed to the back to get money so that they could buy their school supplies. While Harry and Adrian went to their vaults, the Grangers were exchanging muggle money for wizard money, and James and Lilly were making an account for the Grangers.

After the bank Jade went to go get her wand. Mr. Ollivander paired her with a wand that he hadn't been able to sell since he made it 26 years prior. It was made from Ash that was 10 inches long with the core being the hair of a Dryad.

Everyone stayed together so that no one would get lost. They got Jade all of the things that she would need for potions and astronomy and headed to Madame Malkin's to get every one new robes, seeing as they out grew theirs. After they were fitted with robes they decided to let the kids go off on their own for an hour and then meet back at the book shop to get their school books.

Harry and Hermione went to get more paper, quills, and ink along with more art supplies. Adrian and Jade went off on a small date and Adrian showed her a small jewelry store. "Adrian you don't need to get me anything, being with you is enough."

"But I missed your birthday." He explained.

"How did you…" Adrian put his finger on her lips.

"Your mom told me this morning while I was helping her with the dishes." After their hour was done Jade had allowed him to buy her a bracelet and they all headed back to the book shop.

They went inside and collected their books that they needed except for Lockhart's books. This is because women were all lined up by him and they couldn't get any without being spotted. "Don't worry I'll do it." Adrian said from beside them.

Everyone looked to their side and say that he had already changed his appearance and slipped off to the front. When he got up there he got two sets and snuck back without a trace and when he got back for the last two he was spotted and dragged up to the front by a photographer.

"Well, what do we have here? A boy that has grabbed two sets of my books? Do you love them that much?" Lockhart asked cheekily.

"No, I just got them because they are on our school lists for school. Otherwise I wouldn't even read it." Adrian retorted.

"Now, now boy I think it's time I tell everyone my little secret that has been weighing on me for a while. Not only do the kids at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry get my books but they get the real magical me. Yes starting September 1st I will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I was hoping for someone better." Adrian scoffed under his breath while everyone else was applauding.

"What was that my boy?" Lockhart put his arm around Adrian's shoulder.

"Okay." Adrian swung out of the embrace. Adrian went off his anger and started ripping him a new one. "First of all, you are not my dad. Second of all what you have said you've done is outrageous. Lastly I know you've never defeated a werewolf because only one spell could go that and I know you don't have the balls to cast it."

"And how would you know all this?" he asked.

"Because I'm not what I appear to be." Adrian took a step back and changed back to his original form. Everyone gasped and all of the color drained of Lockhart's face. "I'm the one that originally defeated the werewolf."

"YOU!" Lockhart pulled out his wand and fired a spell at him.

Adrian dodged by flipping over a group of witches and landing by the exit. He went into the street with Lockhart hot on his heels. They squared off and Lockhart started to laugh. "Well this is interesting. I never knew that I would be vanquishing a monster here."

"MONSTER! You're the monster."

Lockhart sent another curse and Adrian just stood there. The spell connected and there was a big blast and a lot of smoke. When it cleared Adrian saw nowhere to be seen.

"NO!" Jade cried.

Lockhart was just laughing. "There another abomination vanquished." Everyone was clapping and cheering for their hero.

"REALLY? LOOK ABOVE YOU." Adrian called. He was standing on top of a nearby building and then he disappeared and reappeared right behind Lockhart. "You want to know what you really did; you just made an enemy of the whole Dryad Nation." Lockhart just collapsed and then there were sounds of popping everywhere and people with wands leveled on Adrian.

"James what is going on here? Arrest that boy." One of the men ordered

"No sir."

"What was that?"

"No sir. The boy was protecting himself."

"Really? Then why does he look like he doesn't have a scratch on him."

"Do you see that crater? That would've been him if he hadn't gotten away. This was a hate attack on the boy."

"Then just get him out of here. We don't need any more trouble." The man ordered.

James went to gather him up but Adrian had disappeared by going into the pub and grabbing a seat and a butterbeer. Just then the little red head girl came up to him and sat down across from him and just sat there. "What do you want?" Adrian snapped.

"I just want to know what your name is."She said sweetly.

"We've met before and you should remember that I'm taken."

"By that little girl that screamed in the alley? Don't you want a real woman?" She said seductively.

"I have a real woman. You're just acting like a spoiled little girl that will do anything to get what she wants." Just then Jade came and sat on his lap and put her arms around him. Seeing this Ginny left and Jade made to get off his lap but Adrian wouldn't let her. "This is comfortable."

"But there's another seat."

"So let it stay open." Just then Harry sat down and Hermione sat down on his lap. Soon four butterbeers were set down in front of them.

"You're a sneaky little bugger. You disappeared without a trace." Harry told him.

"Well it came in use, seeing as I had to make a sneaky exit." Adrian replied. "I really didn't want to have to deal with the authorities."

"At least he got what was coming to him." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but who's going to be the new teacher? You heard him. He was supposed to be the new teacher." Jade explained.

"I don't know. I just hope the next one is going to a little smarter than his almost predecessor."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I almost killed him. But that will be our little secret." Adrian winked.

They continued to sit there for a little while longer when the parents came by and gathered them up. But before they did they noticed how comfortable the girls were sitting on the guys lap and noticed how Harry's hand was lightly rubbing Hermione's leg. They would have to have a talk with all of the kids soon, seeing as they were now coming of age.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Birthday and the train**

After they got back everyone went off to pack their things away so they didn't get big rush the morning of departure. Adrian helped Jade pack her things away to have a little alone time with her because he knew something was bothering her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." She told him.

"I don't believe that. You've been quiet ever since we got back."

"I've got this weird feeling that something is going to happen at school and we won't be able to do anything about it."

"Since when?" Adrian asked.

"Ever since we saw the Weasley girl in the pub, but don't mind it. It's probably nothing to worry about."

They finished packing all of her things and then lay down on the bed. After a Jade asked him if he wanted to go outside for a walk. Adrian nodded and they headed to the park near the Granger house. They hung out there and enjoyed the good weather and then headed back to the house when they started to get hungry. By they got back it had started getting dark out.

When they got in the house they went straight to the kitchen and found all of the lights were out. Jade closed the door behind them and the lights flipped on and everyone jumped out from behind something and yelled, "Surprise, happy Birthday!" Even Adrian and Hermione's mom, Sera, Lira, Kari, and Morgan were there.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

When Adrian and Jade left everyone else started to set up for the surprise party that they had been planning. Mrs. Granger and Hermione started making the cake while Mr. Granger, Harry, and James got the decorations ready. While they did this Lily went to get Adrian's mom and his twin cousins.

She arrived there to find that they were already ready to go and that they were also bringing two other guards. So they opened a new portal and arrived in the Grangers living room where everything except the cake was ready to go. Then Hermione came and explained to the rest what they were going to do.

When the sun started to go down everyone got the last minute stuff done and got ready to surprise Adrian. The food and cake were ready and everyone got to their hiding spots and shut the lights off.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

"Hey everyone it's good to see you." Adrian said.

"And it's good to see you too." The Dryads said. Queen Mira pulled him into a hug and was then joined by Sera and Lira.

"Hey cousin. Feeling better? We heard that someone slipped you a love potion and you had to run to where ever you go to be alone." Sera asked him.

"Yeah. The potions are all gone, but I'm still a little tired from the trip." He sat down at the table and pulled Jade onto his lap. "Hey Morgan, hey Kari how are you two?"

"We're good. It's nice to see you again." Kari answered for both of them. Then both of them took a seat on an open couch.

Adrian then saw the piles of presents and went over to the couch and sat down opposite them. When everyone saw that he was confused on what to do Jade sat down next to him and handed him a present. "This one is from Harry and Hermione." He unwrapped it to find a book on all of the animals of the world. The next two were a forest green hooded sweatshirt from the Grangers and a hip wand holster from the Potters. From Hermione he got a book on offensive spells and Harry got him a book on defensive spells. Finally from his mom he got a Dryadian traveling cloak.

Next they had birthday cake and had a the birthday party and kind of a sending off party, seeing as they would be off early the next morning. After the cake they sat around for a while catching up and then Adrian and Jade went off to his room so that Jade could give him her present.

When they got into the room Adrian gathered her into his arms and placed his lips on hers and sat them down on the bed. Jade, then, detached herself and walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Then she sat back down next to him and handed it to him. "This one's from me. I was working on it while staying with your mom, under the watchful eye of Kari and Morgan."

Adrian unwrapped the present and opened the box to find a bracelet with little Celtic knots attached. His mouth dropped because he recognized the knots for love, loyalty, and purity woven into the bracelet. "Jade, I love it, thank you." They got ready for bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning everyone was ready to go by 8 o'clock without having a big rush of traffic, seeing as they had everything packed the night before. They went to a diner to have some breakfast and made it to the station around 10:15 to meet the train. After they got all of their things on the train they got off to hang out with the extra time that they had. Even Lupin and Sirius came to say their goodbyes and hang with James a little bit.

Just before the train was about to leave they saw the Weasleys come through the gate, so they decided to move closer to the door and Adrian went to go save their compartment. When they looked through the window they saw that Adrian set up his hammock and was reading a book. When it was time to board they saw the Weasley twins in their compartment talking to Adrian, then turned around and headed out. When they opened the door they nodded to the three that were standing there.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked once she got in and sat down.

"They were warning me about what was going on. They believe that their mom and their sister are planning something, but they don't know what." Adrian looked out the window to see the rest of the family out there. "Those two are better than the others and I trust them. Of course, after what Sera and Lira did to their younger brother they really have respect for them and hope that they could be friends with us."

"I think so too. Of course any friend yours is a friend of mine." Jade commented. Adrian looked at Harry and Hermione and both nodded. So Adrian got out of his hammock and went out into the hall for a second. When he came back the two twins were following him.

"Hey everyone." One of them said.

Harry and Hermione both knew from Quidditch practice to never try to figure out which one was which. "Hey Fred, hey George."

They noticed Jade sitting next to the hammock and sat down next to her. "And who might this young flower be?" One of them asked while patting her hair.

"She's my girlfriend George." The twins looked at him in shock. "Her name is Jade Granger."

"Sorry dude. We didn't know."

"I knew that, so it's alright." For the rest of the trip the Weasley brothers told the group of what they knew and Neville came to join them while they were getting to how Ginny was ready to do anything to get close to Adrian and Harry.

"I just passed by the apartment that Ginny and Ron were using and she was talking to him about how they would get the spell that was cast on him removed and that she would start using extreme measures if Adrian or Harry didn't start falling for her." Neville told them

"What do you mean by extreme?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." He told them sadly.

Adrian took a look out the window and found that they were getting close to Hogwarts. "Alright I think that it is time that we get our robes on." While the girls were changing the boys stood guard at the doors and the girls did the same thing for the guys.

The train pulled into Hogsmead station and all of the students piled out onto the platform. Then the group heard, "First years. This way this way please. First years don't be shy." Then they saw the blurry form of Hagrid with his lantern walking towards the group. They walked Jade over to him to say hello.

"Hey Hagrid." The group said.

"Hello you lot. This a first year."

"Yeah could you keep an eye on her? Especially on the lake due to the Merpeople."

"You have my promise that she will be safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mistaken Sorting**

After Jade left the Harry, Hermione, Adrian, Neville, Fred, and George all caught the last carriage up to the castle. When they got off the walked into the Great Hall and found a section of bench for the seven of them and also saved room for Jade. They were only sitting for a while when Professor McGonagall came in to tell everyone to settle down. She then stepped out for a second and then returned with all of the first years following her. Jade was near the middle and she looked confident while everyone else was nervous.

Once everyone was up front Professor McGonagall turned around and opened the scroll. "When I call your name, you will come and sit. Then I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Abson, Henry"

The boy went and sat down. The hat sat there for a minute and then shouted, "Hufflepuff." The boy got down off the seat and trotted to the Hufflepuff table.

People kept getting called up and sorted, and then Professor McGonagall called, "Granger, Jade." Jade walked up to the stool and sat down. When the hat was set on her head Adrian saw something was different about it. Then he saw that Ginny was looking towards the door and he saw a cloak swish around the corner and then heard the hat shout, "Slytherin."

The whole hall went quiet and looked around, wondering if they had heard wrong or someone was playing a sick joke. They did this because they knew that there was no way that a Granger could be a Slytherin. Then Adrian got up from his seat and strode to the back of the hall to see what was going on.

"Mr. Zanther, would you please sit down." He heard Dumbledore shout behind him.

Adrian turned around really quickly. "No sir. Not until I get to the bottom of this." When he got out he found Molly Weasley standing against the wall. "And may I ask what you are doing here?" Adrian asked.

She was silent and then leveled her wand to him. "You will leave your girlfriend and start going out with my daughter." She ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Adrian snarled.

"If you don't I will kill that little girl you call a girlfriend and you will have nothing else to live for." She threatened.

"And if you do that you will have the whole dryad community and the fate of the world on your shoulders." Then the front doors opened and five people walked in and Adrian recognized his mother. He knelt down in respect and that is when Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Jade joined the group. They then followed his lead and got down on one knee.

"Hello Queen Mira, How might I serve you?" Adrian asked.

She stopped in front of the group and put her hands on her hips. "You can start by telling me why my future daughter-in-law has been sorted into Slytherin house." She snapped.

"Well my queen, I believe that this woman here", He pointed at Mrs. Weasley, "has confounded the sorting hat into giving a false sorting so that her daughter has a better chance at getting to either Harry or myself. This is because she believes that her family will be better off if she gets one of her children with one of us. All she wants is fame and that has blinded her to the fact that she will never separate us."

"Who is this family?"

"This family consists of Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley. I have met most of the family but I have not met Mr. Weasley, Bill, or Charley. If you want I could spend my next weekend making inquiries."

"That would do well my son. But I have one more question. Out of the family you have met what do you think of the way this family acts?"

"Like all other families this family has family members that disagree with some acts of some others. Two of them are my friends and the other that I know I am still questionable about where his allegiances lay."

"Why Queen Mira, how good it is to see you again." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Professor I would like you to move Jade Granger into Gryffindor house and then check the sorting hat for curses that have been cast against it." Adrian disappeared into the Great Hall and grabbed the sorting hat while telling Professor McGonagall to let everyone else eat and then motioned for Fred and George to follow him. They exited the hall and went back to the steadily growing group.

"Here you go mother. This is the sorting hat of Hogwarts."

"Adrian, you need to do the spell. Confounding spells are earth based, so you need to do it to get the best results." Queen Mira waved her hand in front of her.

Adrian took the hat and held it out in front of him. "Ancient hat of old I beseech thee. As a dryad of earth I release thee of the spell that has been cast upon you. Now impart your knowledge of the houses of old and sort this girl in truth." As soon as the spell was finished a light enveloped the hat and four misty figures rose out of it.

The misty figures took shape and Adrian took a knee. "My lords of Gryffindor and Slytherin and ladies of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff I am happy that you have decided to grace us with your presence."

After the names of the ghosts were revealed all dryads, Neville, and the twins took a knee and bowed to them.

The ghost of Hufflepuff bowed to look at Adrian and Hermione. "So this is where my family house has gone." Hufflepuff stated.

"My lady?" Queen Mira questioned.

"I was once a dryad and with my passing I thought that my family line would die out. But now that I see that my line has continued with a dryad of earth and a dryad of water I am happy to come back and bestow the ancient spells and powers of the dryads."

"We would be very grateful for that my lady. Now we need to get back to the sorting, now that the sorting hat has been freed. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes my kind sir." She floated beside him and joined him in the front of the hall along with the sorting hat and the other three ghost.

Adrian cleared his throat and announced to the whole school. "Students of Hogwarts, the re-sorting for the Weasleys and Jade Granger will now begin. So if those people would step forward to be re-sorted." All of the Weasleys came up even if they had to be drug up to the front. "First up. Perceval Weasley."

Percy came and sat down on the stool and Adrian placed the hat on his head. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Fred Weasley." Adrian called. The hat went on his head and called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"George Weasley." The hat barely touched his head when it called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ronald Weasley." The hat sat on his head for a while and then finally called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"And finally Ginerva Weasley." Ginny slowly walked forward and once the hat was on her head it called, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Now Jade Granger will you step up and be rightfully sorted?"

Jade sat on the stool and Adrian placed the hat on her head. It sat there for a while and then called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Adrian stepped in the front again and cleared his throat. "Thank you for your time and now I believe that the headmaster has some words for us before we retire for the evening." Adrian and Jade sat together in silence, happy that they get to be together with family. After Dumbledore made some announcements they went to the tower and said their goodnights so they could get sleep for their first day of school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Attacks**

The next morning Harry and Hermione headed down to breakfast while Adrian waited for Jade to finish getting ready for the day. A few minutes after they left Jade came down and together they ran to catch up. When they arrived at the Great Hall they found Fred and George saving seats for them.

"Morning you four."

"Morning. Have you seen Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he's coming now." They looked over and saw Neville coming from the other end of the table.

"Morning you guys. I was just talking to Professor McGonagall and she wants to see us five" he pointed to Harry, Hermione, Adrian, Jade, and himself, "after breakfast to talk about schedules."

"I wonder who they are going to have as the DADA professor. I mean, from what I heard Adrian beat the crap out Lockhart.

Fred or George shrugged his shoulder and said, "I don't know."

Just then Ginny came in and gave the group an evil eye, especially her brothers for not helping her. Then she went and sat with all of the other Slytherins and didn't look at them again.

"Adrian how was your vacation?" One of the twins asked.

"Very boring. I was doing the same thing every day until a week ago. I had to get the love potion out of my system, so I meditated and used dryad herbs to help get it out but it took me a little longer due to the strength."

"That stinks." Jade said.

"Yeah what was my family like Jade?"

"They were nice. Sera and Lira taught me some martial arts and normal warrior tactics."

"You mean that Sera and Lira actually taught you and didn't just tell you stories?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah but they also found time to tell me some stories, but they weren't that bad. Then I spent a night with your mom and she shared a little about your history."

"I didn't think that you would have been able to catch my mother." Adrian said in surprise.

"I talked to her on the night of the full moon after she sang her song."

"That explains it. On the night of the full moon we make sure that we aren't doing anything so that we can pay respect to the moon and ask it for help if we need it."

"What!" Hermione asked.

"The next full moon I want you to come with me and observe and I'll teach you what I can." Adrian told Hermione.

They finished their breakfast and Professor McGonagall came to collect them while the twins went off to their first class. "Follow me. We'll go to my office for some privacy." Together the group went to her office and she closed the door.

"Now you are here to discuss what your schedules are going to be. Professor Lockhart is still going to be teaching and we do not want to have a repeat of Diagon Alley, so we are going to have you taught be someone else."

"Professor we have had Helga Hufflepuff offer to teach us." Just then Helga's ghost came through the wall.

"Did someone call?" She asked.

"Lady Hufflepuff, I didn't know that your ghost had come to grace us with your presence."

"Our young dryad here released my ghost from the old sorting hat. Now I am here to impart my knowledge of my people."

"Your people?"

"I was once a dryad like these children here. Except this one." She put her ghost hand on Neville's shoulder. "I'll have Godric come and teach you how to be a watcher."

"I take it Godric Gryffindor was your watcher." Adrian stated.

"Yes he was."

"Now, on to scheduling. The time the second years have potions, the first years have defense against the dark arts and vice versa. We will be having you four doing independent potions again, but I want to know if Jade would like to take independent potions too."

"We could help teach her if she needs help." Hermione supplied.

"Then I would like to. I heard stories from Hermione that the teacher didn't like our house."

"That's an understatement." Adrian declared. The truth was that Snape despised Gryffindor house.

"Where are you going to be practicing?" McGonagall asked.

"We'll be outside for a while and then we might move depending on what we need." Adrian stated. "Why?"

"There needs to be a teacher on hand and I volunteered my services."

"That's probably a good thing." Harry believed.

She let them out of her office so they could get to their first class. Jade had charms class while Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Adrian had history of magic. Hermione and Adrian were the only ones paying attention while the rest of the class slept and Harry was sketching the class. When the class was over Harry's drawing was almost complete, he just needed to finish Professor Binns.

When they exited the class they heard a commotion coming from the charms corridor and rushed up there. They found Jade in the center of a circle with Ginny Weasley trying to throw punches at her. "Jade are you okay?" Adrian called.

Ginny ran at her and Jade side stepped her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same thing for her though." Ginny had charged at her again and Jade put her leg out to trip her, which sent Ginny flying into the crowd.

"You bitch." Ginny yelled while charging yet again, only to get a leg in the gut. She swiped her leg out and took Jade's feet out from under her. Jade used the momentum to perform a hand spring to land on her feet again.

Adrian looked amazed at the move. "Wow they really did train her." He had seen the twins use that move hundreds of times. Now he saw her use it and he was amazed by fluidity of the move and how it was used.

Ginny charged Jade once again. This time Jade flipped her over her back and then caught Ginny with a roundhouse kick that sent her flying into the wall. Ginny crashed into the wall and slumped down against it.

"Ms. Granger, would you come with me please?" Professor McGonagall asked. The group followed and Adrian put his arm around Jade and held her close. They arrived at the office and Professor McGonagall told them to sit. Adrian, Harry, and Neville sat in the chairs and Hermione and Jade sat in Harry's and Adrian's laps respectfully. "Now what are we going to do about this?"

"I was coming out of charms and Ginny came up from behind me. She started talking about how I had all of the boys entranced and then she started calling me a slut and a whore. I started to walk away when she started to yell about how I was using my looks to make Adrian fall in love with me. When I turned around she had her wand leveled on me and I acted in self defense. I tackled her and threw her wand away and that's when she decided to fight me. So I was acting in self defense and just protecting myself."

"But I still have to hand out punishment for you fighting with a fellow student."

"But who will do it. Because I absolutely forbid her from doing detention with Snape, Lockhart, or Filch." Adrian stated.

"She could do it with Hagrid. Don't forget that she has the wind to protect her." Hermione stated.

"That's a good idea, but I wish that Wilaka were there. At least that would give her some more protection."

"Well, we could have her help Hagrid with his job later today. He is going to be going up to the owlery to go clean it out. Yes. Jade your detention is going to be with Hagrid by cleaning out the owlery without using any type of magic."

"That's agreeable."

"Now get off to class." All of them went to their classes and after class Jade said goodbye to Adrian and headed to the owlery. What she didn't know was that Adrian followed her.

"Hello Hagrid." Jade said.

"''ello. Might as well get started." They started by sweeping the owl pellets out of the room and then cleaned out the owl's resting areas. During the time Hedwig came down and visited and Filaka came and ruffled her hair a little.

"Stop it Filaka." She giggled. He disappeared and then reappeared right behind her. He kept doing that and caused her to go into a fit of laughter.

From outside Adrian was watching this and laughing along with her. "Aha watching your pray from afar you beast. Hoping to sink your claws into a young girl's heart."

Adrian turned around and was looking into the face of Gilderoy Lockhart. "Not you again, I thought that the time in Diagon Alley would have taught you something."

"You caught me by surprise. And I promise you that it won't happen again. _Flipendo."_

This caused Adrian to fly backwards and fall towards the ground. Feet from the ground Adrian snapped his wings out and landed safely. He pulled his wings back in and Lockhart was there waiting. "So you survived the fall but let's see you beat this _Reducto._"

Adrian disappeared and reappeared behind him. "You never learn. _Sopor."_Lockhart fell on the ground and never got up.

"Adrian what did you do?" Jade asked. She had heard the commotion outside and came to see what was up. All she saw was Adrian behind Professor Lockhart and say something then the professor fall to the ground.

"Filaka." He appeared. "Go get Madame Pomfrey and bring her here." Filaka was only gone for a second and then reappeared with her.

"What's going on?" She asked sternly.

"Unprovoked attack. I ask that you put him in a full body bind then I will release the spell." She did so. "_Suscitatio."_ He awoke and yelled at like a banshee.

"Let me at him and I'm going to kill him." He saw Adrian. "I call an honor duel. Attacking me from behind is dishonorable so you can't deny me."

"No I can't, but you're going to regret you called this upon yourself." He walked away and when he was some yards away he turned around.

The next teacher that showed up was the tiny Professor Flitwick. "What is going on here?"

"It's an honor duel Professor." Jade explained.

"This can't be good. Adrian is going up against a full trained wizard."

Jade knelt down next to him. "Don't count him out just yet professor. He has skills and he knows how to use them."

"What are the rules?" Adrian called.

"Use any spells and/or techniques you want."

"Alright then."

Flitwick came out into the middle. "Seeing as this is an honors duel this duel will not be completed until one side gives up or can no longer fight. I will be the final decision maker. Duelers ready? BEGIN!"

Lockhart started off by feinting and shooting another reductor curse at him. Adrian ran but got grazed on the leg he shot forward and dug his fist into Lockhart's gut. Then he came around with his left and knocked Lockhart to the ground. "_Deceptus."_ Adrian snapped his fingers and vines shot out of the ground.

"You don't have me yet. _Incendio."_ He burnt the vines and got back up. "Now I'm going to kill you. _Avada Kedavra._ The green line came at him and he barely got away."

"He can't do that." Jade yelled.

"I'm afraid he can Ms. Granger. This is an honor duel, so that means anything goes." Flitwick explained.

"You're doing that. Then I'm going to do this." Adrian ran up to him as fast as he could and put his hand over Lockhart's heart. "_Exuo veneficus."_A light showed underneath Adrian's hand and then disappeared. Lockhart looked at him with shocked eyes and tried to punch Adrian. Adrian grabbed his hand and came around with his right foot and kicked him square in the jaw.

"That's it. Adrian is the winner." Flitwick announced. "Congratulations my boy. What was that last spell you used?"

"Exuo veneficus means strip magic in Latin. So what it did was take all of Lockhart's magic and destroyed it."

"Mr. Zanther come to my office immediately." Dumbledore instructed. They walked to his office and he gave the password and they entered. "Now do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Yes sir. Jade had detention with Hagrid and I came early to pick her up. Professor Lockhart came up from behind me and started accusing me that I was watching her and marking her as my prey. Then he sent my flying off the edge of the owlery and I landed. I put him to sleep and called Madame Pomfrey to take him. When I woke him up he challenged me to an honors duel and I accepted and beat him by stripping his magic away from him."

"So now we don't have a professor for defense against the dark arts."

"Sir, yes we do. Lord Gryffindor could I speak with you for a moment." Adrian called.

His spirit appeared and they had a quick conversation. Lord Gryffindor turned to Dumbledore. "I would be honored to teach these children defense."

"Fine. Mr. Zanther can go. I need to talk to our new professor." Dumbledore snapped. Adrian left the office to see Jade, Harry, and Hermione waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"How did it go?" Jade asked.

Adrian looked at the stairs. "I don't think that Dumbledore is happy with me."

Jade grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. "Baby I'm just glad that you're safe. You almost died. How's the leg?" Everyone looked down to find that it was still bleeding. "We need to get you to the hospital wing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Complete Circle**

After Adrian got his leg healed at the hospital wing the group went down to the lake and hung by their favorite tree. Jade and Adrian just hung by the lakeshore while Hermione, Harry and Neville sat under the tree. Soon the element guardians came and relaxed by them while everyone was sharing stories of their summer vacation.

Neville told them what happened to his parents when he was younger and told them that he went to visit them. After Neville explained, the girls gasped in shock and Hermione asked Adrian if there was anything he could do. Adrian shrugged his shoulders, "This is new. I've dealt with something like this, but this was caused by willpower and a spell."

"If you had six of you you'd probably be able to do it." Hufflepuff's ghost stated coming out from behind the tree.

"What do you mean Lady Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"If you found the last member of your circle you could heal Franklin and Lady Alice's sanity."

"Why did you call my mom Lady Alice?" Neville asked. He knew that he was from a noble family but he had never heard anyone call her by that name.

"Didn't you know you're mom's maiden name?" Neville shook his head.

"People say that her name is Alice Rosedancer." A voice said from behind another tree. From behind it, a girl with long flowing blond hair and a necklace made of bottle caps appeared. "People also say that she is from a group of people that help protect the woods and are known for their spell casting."

All of them looked at Adrian and saw that he was nodding. "They weren't just known for it, they were the ones you went to if you needed a spell or charm."

"Who are you little one?" Hufflepuff asked.

"Lady Hufflepuff, my name is Luna Lovegood. My mother was part dryad, but I was told that I don't have enough dryad blood to be known as an official dryad."

"What house do you belong to?" Hufflepuff asked.

"I belong to the house of Ravenclaw my lady." Luna answered. "The old school hat told me that I had an extreme thirst for knowledge and that I would do well there."

Adrian had been studying Luna ever since she came out from behind the tree. "Well, whoever told you that you didn't have enough blood to be known as a dryad was wrong. You have enough blood to be known as a watcher."

Luna was shocked by Adrian saying this. "Me! A watcher. I don't think that it's possible." She had heard about watchers and they were supposed to be very powerful and have a lot of Dryad blood.

"Anything is possible if you put your mind to it." Lady Hufflepuff stated.

Spirilaka came up from behind them and stood next to Adrian. _Hello little watcher. I've been waiting for you._ He walked up to Luna and sat down next to her.

Luna looked down at the tiger next to her and then looked at Adrian. "What does this mean?" Luna asked.

"It means that you are the final member of our circle." Adrian replied.

"Now that your circle is complete, you should open it." Hufflepuff suggested.

"Okay." Adrian said and then started to give directions from what he remembered from his studies of Dryadian rituals. "Hermione you need to be in the East position, Harry to the South, Jade to the West and Neville and Luna you need to be in the center of the circle." When they all got into position Adrian started the incantation to open the circle. "Earth that supports us and gives us life, come forth and offer you protection. Water that hydrates us and is part of us, come forth and offer your protection. Fire that warms our souls and lights our ways, come forth and offer your protection. Wind that gives life and supports life, come forth and protect us. Spirit that helps remind us of times past and helps guide us, come forth and protect us. All elements join together in this circle and guide us through time of trial and protect us from those that would harm us." Everyone felt a surge of power leave them and then a warm tingling sensation all over their bodies.

Hufflepuff was nodding her head. "I see that you've done a protection spell. That's good for starters. But let me tell you that you can also protect a larger area. All you need to do is make sure that you line up correctly and have your spirit dead center." She explained.

"You mean if we wanted to, we could put all of Hogwarts under a protection charm?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but you would have to put the four main elements as high as you could." Hufflepuff retorted.

"But that's easy." Hermione stated while Hufflepuff raised her eyebrow. "All four of the main towers are like the four points on a compass. So all we would need to do is climb up to the top and do the spell from up there."

Hufflepuff was shocked by how much these kids knew already, but she had one more thing. "But how are you going to know where the exact center of your circle is going to be?"

"That's Easy." Adrian stated. "I was wandering around the courtyard one day last year and found that in the center of the courtyard is a circle of leaves engraved into the stone. I didn't know what it was for at the time, but now I do. That mark represents the exact center of Hogwarts School."

Hufflepuff's mouth dropped. These kids had put together clues that they had recently found out and found out how to protect the entire school. _There is hope for our future yet._ "Now that you youngsters know how to protect yourselves and everyone else, all you have left to learn is how to do different things with spells."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"Every element has the ability to be both offensive and defensive magic. In time and with proper control all of you will be able to use your magic to help you with many different types of magic."

"Does that mean that we have a good deal of control already, seeing as we were already able to perform a protection spell?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, you all should feel lucky that the spell actually worked." Lady Hufflepuff stated.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"With your level of skill, who knows what could have happened. Nothing could have happened or you could have caused an explosion."

"Is it because we don't have too much control right now?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Don't worry; we'll start training as soon as we possibly can." She saw that Harry was going to say something. "But I will make sure that it doesn't interfere with Quidditch practice or matches."

"Then we will make sure that we don't disappoint you Lady Hufflepuff." Adrian stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Please believe me**

They all left decided to go back to their common rooms and get some rest. After they delivered Luna to Ravenclaw tower and they went back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there they to their common room they grabbed the couches in front of the fire and started relaxing after their long day. Soon after they sat down the twins came and sat down next to them. "Hey guys and gals how was your day."

"Well I had detention and then Adrian got attacked by Lockhart. Then Lockhart challenged him to an honors duel and Adrian stripped his magic and he is no longer going to be teaching here."

The twins looked at each other. "You know, we heard something about that earlier today. And sorry to say this Adrian, but most of the witch population is going to be mad at you."

"He was a fake and all of his fame was based on him erasing people's memory and then taking all of the credit for himself. Soon his magic will fade and people will remember what they have done and will be able to take credit for what they have done."

"But that will take a while. So, in the meantime you will have to deal with angry women."

Adrian pulled Jade closer. "I think I'll make it through. How was your guys' day?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "I believe Lockhart found out that we were friends with you and he docked our house points for nodding off a little bit. Then, after class he ran out of class and a little bit afterwards we heard about the honors duel and saw teachers head into his office. Then we heard that Dumbledore is going to be announcing what happened and how we are going to be having a new teacher."

They continued talking about their days and then started to study until it came time for the group to head down to dinner. They went and picked up Luna and then headed down to the great hall and sat together at the Gryffindor table. Finding space so that they could all sit together was difficult but they found space at the end of the table by the doors. When they came in the doors a lot of heads turned and the girls had scowls on their faces while the guys were holding some of them back.

They sat down and started eating dinner while feeling the stares of all of the others in the hall on them. Harry took a quick look at them and then turned back to the group, "Adrian, do you think it is a good idea for you to be here?"

"If I didn't show up people would think that I was scared to show my face and think that I was ashamed of what I did." He explained.

"Aren't you?" Jade asked.

"Of course I am. I didn't want to have to go to the extremes of killing him, but I couldn't allow him to keep on doing what he was. So I decided that he couldn't keep on taking credit for what other people have done."

Soon after Dumbledore got up and tapped on his glass. "Everyone I would like your attention please. As everyone in the school very well knows, Professor Lockhart will not be teaching at this school anymore, due to the fact that his magic was stripped away from him in an honors match by a fellow student. And now may I introduce you to the new professor of defense against the darks arts teacher, Godric Gryffindor."

People clapped halfheartedly and all of the girls were looking at Adrian like they were going to kill him. Hermione and Harry looked at Adrian and he nodded and they got up. Adrian grabbed Jade while Harry grabbed Luna and Neville and they headed out into the front lawn.

Jade pulled Adrian into a hug. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Adrian hugged her back and started to shake. "I know I'm going to be attacked relentlessly so I'm going to probably be spending a lot of time out here where I can escape easily."

Jade looked into his eyes. "I'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine; you don't have to worry about me." He said with a reassuring smile. Adrian looked at Luna, "do you think you could keep your ears to the ground and keep me informed of anyone planning anything?"

Luna nodded. "Sure; nobody really notices me so I can do it."

Then Adrian looked at everyone else. "Do you think you could help me by watching my back?" They all nodded. "Great. Now I'm pretty sure that this will blow over in a few weeks and then everything will go back to the way it was."

The group spent a while outside enjoying the weather and each other's company while waiting for everyone to leave the Great Hall for their common rooms. Then they headed back to the common room where they found it almost empty and some of the girls just staring at them. The first ones to approach them were Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. "We know that there was some tension between you two and we don't want to know why, but what we do what to know is should we trust that you did the right thing."

Adrian motioned towards the arm chairs by the fire. "Sit and let me explain." Everyone sat down and waited for him to explain. "The thing is that Lockhart was a man that decided that he wanted to be famous and was willing to do anything to get it. What he did was; he would find someone famous, ask them about their achievement, and then erase their memory and write the book to make it look like he did it. The problem was that his memory spell on me missed and that showed me what the man truly was."

He let the information sink in for a bit and then continued. "When we met in Diagon Alley, he must have realized what had happened and somehow found out what I was and thought that it would make a great boost to his ego to try and finish me off. Then he attacked me while I was waiting for my girlfriend to get done with her detention and challenged me to an honors duel which caused me to strip his magic away from him after he cast the killing curse at me."

The girls' eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open. "That means that you were justified in your casting." Angelina said. "Now that we know what happened we'll talk to the rest of the house and get them to believe us."

The two girls departed and the entire group followed and went to bed. Luna went with Jade due to the fact that they had charms the next morning and they wanted to study for it. They went up and the boys went to their room. Harry sat down on his bed and sighed. "Wow, it's been a long day."

Adrian laughed. "Yeah, no kidding. I'm just wondering how tomorrow will top this one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Who are you?**

The next morning the boys met their girls at the bottom of the staircase and headed down to breakfast. Jade and Luna looked as if they had stayed up the whole night studying due to the fact that the bags under their eyes and droopy lids made them look like the walking dead.

"Jade, next time, try to get a little bit of sleep so that you'll be able to stay awake in class." Adrian joked.

Jade lightly hit him on the shoulder and leaned against him while they headed down. At breakfast Adrian was holding Jade up and when it came time for her to go to class he helped her out of the great hall. She gave him the go ahead to head to his class and went into the bathroom.

Adrian went to his transfiguration class and met Harry, Hermione, and Neville outside the door. When the door opened they went in and took their seats in the front of the class and waited for the rest of the class to get in. After the rest of the class filed in Professor McGonagall took attendance and started her class. "To start the year off, we're going to go over what we learned last year and I want you to start off by turning this box into a tea cozy."

It took Harry and Hermione three tries to get their boxes to change and soon after Neville got his to change and then Adrian got his to change soon afterwards. It took the rest of class for everyone to get their boxes to change. Meanwhile Harry was drawing, Hermione was reading, Neville was studying for his next class, and Adrian was working on an intricate circle.

After class they went on their break to the lakeshore where they found Fred and George already sitting there. Soon after Jade came out but Adrian noticed something different about her, but just shrugged it off as nothing. She came to sit down and sat down right next to him and grabbed onto his arm. Now that he was close to her he smelt that something was off and went to the lake and splashed some cold water on his face. That's when he noticed two people walking off to the edge of the perimeter and out of the gate._Hm must be parents needing to talk to a teacher or deliver something important to their kid._

Right before they left they turned around and he saw two redheads and one looked like Mrs. Weasley. They left and Adrian went back to the tree and sat next to the twins and then leaned over and whispered into their ears. "Hey your mom and someone else was just here, do you have any idea what would be happening?"

"We don't, but we could easily find out." Then Jade came over and sat next to Adrian and leaned on him. They watched the giant squid play in the water and play with Walaka. When it came time for lunch they went to the great hall and the twins took a bit longer to sit down. "We took a look around and we couldn't find Ginny anywhere, but that could mean that she hasn't arrived yet."

"I hope she left, that would mean that we have less to worry about." Jade announced. She finished her lunch and ran off to her next class.

Hermione leaned over the table. "Does Jade seem different than normal."

Harry nodded and looked at Adrian. "Yeah she seems a little more clingy than normal. I mean whenever she sat with us she always had to be touching you."

During the rest of their classes Adrian's mind was off on other things and Harry and Hermione noticed that and took notes for him. Once class was done they saw Adrian take off and head outside and when they out they found him talking to Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw. They walked up to them. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I was asking them if there was a way to tell if someone is not who they seem to be." Adrian replied.

"We know that there is a way but it is most commonly polyjuice potion which means that you have to wait an hour for them to change back." Lady Hufflepuff stated.

"But we've sat with her for over an hour and she didn't drink anything." Hermione stated.

Adrian nodded. "That's what I was explaining to them and we were also trying to figure out what other way someone could change appearance."

"Why not go to Professor McGonagall and ask her." Harry recommended. "She is the transfiguration teacher and she would probably know best of what spells could be used to hide a person's identity."

Adrian nodded and the entire group either walked or glided to Professor McGonagall's office. She looked up from the papers on her desk and took a look at the group. "What can I help you with today?"

Hermione spoke up. "We would like to know if there are any spells that could hide who a person really is."

"There are many spells that could do that but they are all complicated. They all have difficult motions and it takes a lot of will power to do it." McGonagall explained.

Adrian thought for a second and turned to Lady Hufflepuff. "Do you think that the intention revealed circle would do the trick?"

"That would only show the caster what they want in the world." Lady Ravenclaw stated and then it dawned on her. "Oh due to what has been going on lately you want to reveal some ones intentions."

Adrian nodded. "The thing is that Jade has been acting strange lately and I want to know what is going on."

"Then it should work." Lady Hufflepuff stated. "Come with me and we'll get it all set up. Oh and we are going to need Luna."

"I'll go get her." Neville said and then went off to find her.

Then Adrian remembered that Jade went where Luna went if she could. "And Neville tell Jade to stay away for a while and come up with an excuse for that." Neville nodded and headed out.

While Neville went to go find Luna and bring her to the tree Harry, Hermione, and Adrian went with the Ladies Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and started to get the circle ready. Adrian used his power and raised the ground for the circle configuration while Harry and Hermione used their powers to color the ground.

Then Neville and Luna came down and used their powers to bind the circle's power and set the power release as open. "We did open because you can easily say it in a sentence and she would never know." Luna explained.

Just then Jade came down and went straight for Adrian. "Hey Adrian, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing just fine. Would you mind coming with me into the circle." Adrian grabbed her hand and led her into the center of the circle.

Jade looked around her. "What is this circle?"

Luna decided that she would explain. "It is a circle that will open your heart and show us your true intentions." As soon as she said open the circle lit up and bound the people in it.

Jade's eyes opened in shock and she tried to bolt out of it. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"We want to find out who you really are." Hermione said. "Because I know my sister, and I know that she would never act like you do."

Jade turned to Adrian. "Adrian you know me. I am your wind and we were meant to be together." She was begging and pleading to be let out.

"You can say that, but let's see if that is what your heart and mind tell us." Adrian emptied his mind and listened to her.

_He will be mine. They promised that if I got that little witch out of the way that I could have him and all of the power that I wanted. Add in the fact that I would then become a princess and have a chance to become queen, and that would be the easy part. I could easily whip up a poison that could kill the queen easily and then Adrian and I would be married and then I would become queen and then my family won't be disgraced anymore._

Adrian had heard enough he pulled out of her mind and pulled away from her. "Who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. After clearing some cobwebs and the requests for me to continue I have returned to writing this story. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with the books. **

**Chapter 10**

**Who are you? Part 2**

_Previously on Dryadian honesty_

_Jade turned to Yoda. "Adrian you know me. I am your wind and we were meant to be together." She was begging and pleading to be let out._

_"You can say that, but let's see if that is what your heart and mind tell us." Adrian emptied his mind and listened to her._

_He will be mine. They promised that if I got that little witch out of the way that I could have him and all of the power that I wanted. Add in the fact that I would then become a princess and have a chance to become queen, and that would be the easy part. I could easily whip up a poison that could kill the queen easily and then Adrian and I would be married and then I would become queen and then my family won't be disgraced anymore._

_Adrian had heard enough he pulled out of her mind and pulled away from her. "Who are you?"_

The Jade look alike looked at Adrian in shock. "What do you mean; who am I? I'm Jade Granger, your wind."

"You know the last time a girl said that to me she was trying to control me." Adrian stepped out of the circle and looked at the others. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well if you need some spell work, I guess that I could lend you my assistance." Professor McGonagall had come with Fred and George Weasley trailing behind her.

"Professor McGonagall, could you bring down the illusion that this girl is using?" Hermione asked. She nodded and moved her wand around and a glowing powder came off and then Jade glowed and after the light faded Ginny Weasley stood in her place.

"Wow, even though you kind of expect that it still shocks you." One of the Weasley twins said.

"Come with me Miss Weasley." McGonagall ordered. The group left after returning the ground to how it should have been. Along the way Fred and George kept Ginny away from Adrian. They entered into McGonagall's office and Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna flanked her while Adrian, Fred, and George stood by the door. "Now, would you mind telling me what is going on here?"

She huffed. Then she saw the stern look that she was getting from the professor. "My mom told me that even though I couldn't get Harry Potter I still deserved someone great. Then some people showed up at our house and they said that if I could get rid of the girl hanging around Adrian, they said that I could have him."

"Do you remember what they look like?" Adrian asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"Well it could mean life or death for you. That doesn't matter though; where is Jade?" Everyone looked at him in shock at his coldness.

"How should I know?"

Adrian snapped his gaze from Ginny to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, do you know where the Weasley's live?"

"Their home is known at the burrow and it is on the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole, why do you ask?" She questioned.

Adrian stormed out of the room and Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna followed him as he ran outside. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to go get my girlfriend." Adrian held his hand up to the sky and in two flashes of fire two phoenixes showed up. "Take us to my mother. Everyone grab on."

Soon they appeared in front of the throne. The queen soon came in and everyone took a knee. "My son, what can I help you with?"

"You can mobilize the night walkers. Jade was taken and now she is missing."

"Do you know where she is?" The queen asked. "You know that I can't mobilize the nightwalkers without probable cause and any idea of where you're going?"

"Mom she was taken against her will by Molly Weasley and she disguised her daughter as Jade to try and trick me. She even admitted under the intension revealed circle that after she were to capture my heart she would poison you so that she could obtain the throne and make her family rich." Adrian stated.

Queen Mira's face went from skeptical to down-right furious in one second. "Sera, Lira!" She yelled out.

"Yes my queen." They both said.

"Grab my cloak and assemble the nightwalkers. We are going to rescue Jade." They both nodded and Ran off. "Adrian, get them some weapons and cloaks and take them to the portal point."

"Yes my Queen. Follow me." Adrian walked the group to the armory and got them some cloaks and then took them to the weapons area and told them to pick out a bladed weapon. Harry grabbed a pair of makhaira and strapped them to his sides, Neville grabbed a broadsword, Luna grabbed a spadroon, and Hermione grabbed a rapier. Adrian came around the corner strapping a katana to his side and then walked to the wall and grabbed a tantō from the wall.

"You have a lot of weapons." Hermione stated.

"We have a lot of dryads and a lot of different fighting styles, so we make a lot of swords to make sure that everyone can be comfortable with their weapon. Let's go."

They made their way through the village to the portal point where the queen, Sera, Lira, and six others were waiting. "Where is the house located?"

Adrian walked over to a stone and put his hand on it, "Ottery St. Catchpole." The air ripples and then a hole opened and through the hole you could see a town. "Good to go." Everyone walked through and ended up at the edge of the woods next to the town.

"It's this way." Luna stated. She led the group through the town and then when they came to a dirt road Adrian stopped them.

"How much further?" He asked.

"Only a few miles." Luna answered.

Adrian looked at the group and the six cloaked figures split off in groups of three and ran into the woods. "Everyone gather around my mother." The five kids gathered around the queen and Sera and Lira went a little ahead of her.

They arrived at a driveway and Luna pointed at a house and stated, "That's the Weasley house."

"Adrian go ahead of me and tell the girls to back off." Mira ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Adrian ran ahead and the twins ran back.

"Mom, why did you send him ahead?" Hermione asked.

She looked down at her daughter and smiled. "In this situation your brother has a special gift that will make him successful in what he needs to do." She saw the question forming on Hermione's lips. "Just wait and find out."

Just then a door opened and in the doorway was a figure with a wand pointing out to the yard. "What do you want?" A lady's voice yelled.

"I want my girlfriend back." Adrian replied.

"And what makes me think that we have her?"

"I saw you leave the school with her and I'm not leaving until I've got her in my arms safe and sound."

All of a sudden there were pops of people appearing in front of the house. "Adrian, cease and desist." Came James Potter's voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I can't." Adrian announced. "I'm here for a reason and I won't stop until I get what I came for."

"That's Auror Potter right now." He said. "If you get any closer I will resort to firing upon you."

"That's alright. I won't hold it against you." Adrian ran straight toward the group of wizards that were standing in his way. While he was running he dodged all of the spells that were fired at him. Once he reached the group he froze for a second.

"Here it comes." Mira and the girls stated.

Adrian hit the ground with his fist which made the wizards fall and as each of them got up he fought hand to hand with each of them and knocked them all unconscious. He froze and looked at the door and noticed that Mrs. Weasley had her wand leveled on him and he quickly ran at her and got behind her and had his tantō to her throat. "You will hand her over now." He said in a menacing voice.

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"I'll make sure that your little girl dies by my hands in the most horrible way." Mrs. Weasley just started laughing. "Then I will hunt down every member of your family and make sure that you are one of the last so that you can bury all of your family one by one."

"Molly, what is going on?" A man said. He looked in the direction of the stairwell and saw an older man coming down.

"Mr. Weasley I presume. As the patriarch of the family could you tell your wife to hand her wand over and take a seat."

He nodded. "Molly hand your wand over and sit." Instead of doing what he told her she started thrashing around and threw Adrian off and pointed her wand at Adrian again only to get a spell to the chest from outside.

Adrian quickly flipped around and looked outside to see James Potter standing there with his wand. "You alright kid."

"Yeah." Just then everyone else came up to the house with weapons drawn, having seen Adrian get thrown. "How could she not listen?"

James walked up the steps and tied up the so called Mrs. Weasley and then turned to Mr. Weasley. "Hello Arthur."

He nodded. "James."

There were two more cracks outside and two more red headed me showed up. "Dad, what happened?" One of them asked.

"I don't know Bill, but all I know is that your mother just ignored a direct order from me." He answered.

"How is that possible? Everyone related to this family is supposed to listen to the patriarch. The only way around it is that they never were related." The other one stated

"I know that Charlie, and the events this evening have brought up some questions that need to be answered."

"We will look into it as soon as possible Arthur, but there is one thing that needs to be done. We need to find Jade." Everybody entered the house and fanned out and started checking every nook and cranny.

"What are you looking for?" Arthur asked.

"Earlier today Mrs. Weasley came to Hogwarts and put an illusion spell on Ginny making her look like Jade and then took Jade out." Harry stated. "Where in this house could she have put her?"

"I don't know."

"Is there any place in which no one was allowed to go?" Neville asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, yeah, there was one place I tried to get into when I was little and then I got yelled at even though I just stumbled into the place." Charlie led everyone over to the fire place and pressed on the lower corner brick which opened a door to a hidden room where Jade was tied to a chair.

"JADE!" Adrian ran forward and cut the ropes holding her.

"Adrian? Is that you?"

"Yeah baby it's me, you're safe now." He picked her up and carried her out of the room. "Come on let's go."

As they went through the front door Mrs. Weasley asked one question. "What's so good about her?"

Adrian turned around and walked back toward the door. "Jade, unlike your daughter, doesn't care about titles or money; all she cares about is making people happy without getting anything in return."

"Well… I wouldn't say I was getting anything." Jade said. "I'm getting you."

Adrian laughed, kissed her and then turned around and led the group back to the portal that was waiting for them to head back to the wooded home of the dryads.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Please reply and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Warning**

After they arrived at the forest of the dryads Adrian took Jade to the house that they would be staying at for the night, seeing at it was so late. Adrian placed her on the bed and placed his lips on her forehead and then pulled away.

"I'll be right back I need to put a few things away and also take care of some things before I can join you." He told her.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't take too long."

Adrian nodded and backed out of the room shutting the door behind him and went outside to where everyone else was waiting for him. "Is she going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

Adrian nodded. "Yeah, she's just scared at the moment." All of a sudden an owl came and landed on the window sill and held out its leg waiting for someone to take the letter from it. Adrian untied the letter and the owl took off while he was opening it to find that it was a letter from Professor McGonagall.

_To Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Adrian_

_I don't know where you five went but I hope that you got your business done. But with each situation comes consequences. For leaving the school without permission you will each serve detention with me at different times except for Luna who will be serving her detention with Professor Flitwick. Even though it is the weekend I expect to see each of you tomorrow in my office at 10:00 in the morning to set up times and dates._

_Signed,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_P.S. I hope that Jade is okay._

After reading the letter Hermione had a shocked look in her eye. "We're getting detention. Harry couldn't your dad speak on our behalf?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Hermione, but the professor has a point. We did leave without permission or without telling anyone where we were going. All I have to say is that I'm thankful that we have the detention with professor McGonagall and not with Professor Snape or Filtch."

Adrian took off to go put back his weapons while Harry and Hermione went to their room and got ready for bed. "Harry what do you think of Adrian's reacting to all of this?" Hermione asked.

Harry stopped midway of taking off his shirt. "I think that he was right in what he did, but it was a little shocking on how he handled it. I mean he recklessly ran into spell fire without worrying about what could happen to him and then he fought hand to hand with all of them. With this Adrian could get in a lot of trouble and he is going to have to have a plan to get around this, but knowing him he already has a plan thought up to get himself out of this."

Harry turned around and saw Hermione just as she was pulling her night shirt on and crawled over the bed and touched her back and Hermione froze. Her skin was so soft that it felt like velvet and it was warm to the touch and felt really nice.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Can I put my shirt down?"

Harry snapped out of his daze, drew his hand away, and crawled under the covers where he waited for Hermione to join him. He watched as she went over to the desk and brushed her hair and when she got up to join him she went over to the lamp and blew out the flame and crossed the room to the bed.

Hermione crawled under the covers and cuddled into Harry where he put his arms around her and let the warmth of his body crawl over her. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione." Harry breathed. "Nothing in this world can take you away from me."

Together they slipped into sleep holding each other.

-:::-:::-

Adrian returned to the room after dropping off his weapons and as soon as he entered his room and stripped off his shirt there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to find his mom standing there.

She stood there for a second. "Can I come in?" She asked. Adrian stood aside and she swept into the room. She looked around really quick. "How long has it been since someone has been since someone has been in this room?"

Adrian thought for a second, "I think it has been around six years now. You know I'm grateful I had this room all those years ago. After running from The Light, it was nice to have somewhere to go where they couldn't touch me."

Yeah after I left you in the human side of world I thought that maybe you would grow up normally; I never imagined that you would be…"

"Adrian?" Jade whispered. She sat up in bed and clutched the sheets to her.

"I'm right here Jade." Adrian motioned for her to come and sit with him. She got up and sat on his lap.

"As I was saying", his mother continued, "I never thought that you would be taken in by a warrior clan."

"They said that I happened to be right by a squads sweeping area and they picked me up and brought me to the village."

"I have never asked this but what happened after that." His mom asked. "From what I've heard from the stories Lily told me, you looked at least six years old when Harry was a year old."

"In village where I was kids never really got to have a childhood." Adrian explained. "They had classes on changing your form to look older so that they could send you out on missions as fast as they could, so that you grew up in battle."

"That's horrible." Jade exclaimed.

"That's not as bad as what happened if one couldn't do it quick enough. If you showed no improvement you would disappear and no one would ever see you again."

"What would happen?" His mom asked.

"From what my friends in the village told me guards would take the kids into the woods next to the village and leave them there." Adrian explained. Both his mom's and Jade's mouths dropped in disbelief. "But don't worry, Eclipse and his pack are watching the area where they drop the kids and then he goes to my allies in the village and they go and take the kids to a nearby orphanage that I have some association with."

"So I take it you passed the exam?" His mom asked.

Adrian nodded. "Yep and I was immediately thrown into an assassins life until the princess noticed me and asked her mother to make me her personal life and a possible future husband." Shivers went down his spine and hugged Jade closer. "Then you sent your representative to get me and gave me a way out that I had been looking for ever since I had found out what they had been doing with the little kids."

"How many friends do you have in the village still?" Jade asked.

"I have a family of four there and the blacksmith that are loyal to me." Adrian said.

"Will they be okay?" His mom asked.

"As long as I don't do anything stupid until it is time to make our move they should stay safe." Adrian and Jade both yawned.

"We'll continue this some other time when we have more time to chat. I bet you're tired and I know that you have to go back tomorrow, so get some sleep and I'll see you back to school tomorrow."

His mom left the room and Adrian quickly blew out the lamp and picked up Jade and carried her to the bed, set her down, and crawled in himself. "Goodnight Jade." He kissed her.

They pulled away. "Goodnight Adrian." She said and they both fell asleep.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

In the morning everyone woke up to the smell of breakfast over the fire coming in through their windows. Everyone got out of bed and saw eggs, fruit, and oatmeal sitting on the table and they all grabbed a plate and grabbed food. All of them quickly ate their breakfast while lightly chatting about what was going to happen to each of them in their detention.

After they finished their breakfast they all gathered at the portal point and soon after they arrived, the queen along with Sera and Lira joined them. Adrian opened the portal to Hogwarts and they all stepped through to appear at the castle door with Professor McGonagall standing there waiting for them.

"Welcome back. Now if you will all fallow me." She said.

"I don't think so professor, not until I talk to them." A man yelled that was stomping up to them. "As the Minister of Magic I am here to question one Adrian Zanther about an attack on an ancient family's home along with an attack on a squad of aurors."

"You can talk to him in my office." She led the way and closed the door behind everyone.

Everyone took a seat and the minister and professor sat across from everyone. The minister set his hands down on the desk. "Now, would you care to start from the beginning?"

"Sure thing minister. Everything started yesterday after breakfast; Jade went off to class and during our lunch break we all noticed that Jade was acting different, so we set up a trap and found out that Ginerva Weasley had been impersonating her while her mom had taken Jade back to the Weasley house. Having learned this we went to my mother and asked her for assistance." Adrian explained.

"From what I heard, you didn't need any help."

"Let me give you a piece of advice; it's better to have and not need then need and not have. After taking care of the aurors I questioned Mrs. Weasley but she refused to answer, then I asked Mr. Weasley to tell her to tell me but she still refused. After she was incapacitated by auror Potter, with help of Bill and Charlie Weasley, we found Jade in a secret room hidden behind the chimney. After finding her I took her back with me to the home of the dryads."

"Even so, that doesn't give you the right to attack aurors." The minister stated.

"Then let me ask you something. How long would I have had to wait until you would have acted upon the Weasleys?" Adrian asked.

"That's not the point. The point is…"

Adrian slammed his hands on the desk leaving an imprint on the desk. "How long?"

"We would have gone through the courts like you are supposed to and then maybe we would have searched if we found enough evidence to do so."

"So you're saying that I could have possibly never seen Jade again." His face went red with rage.

"ATTACK, ATTACK." A voice yelled from outside the room. Everyone stepped outside the room and saw Peeves floating down the hall yelling. They walked down the hall a little and outside a girls bathroom was a cat hanging from a torchlight. Something was written on the wall next to the bathroom in something red.

"Is that blood?" Hermione asked.

Adrian nodded. "It says the chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware."

Harry scratched his head in confusion. "What does that mean? And another question is whose blood is that?"

"I don't know what it means, but I know that the blood is chickens blood." Adrian stated. "My question is; why chicken's blood?"

Soon the rest of the students joined them. "Enemies of the heir beware?" Malfoy questioned. "You'll be next you filthy mudbloods."

"Oh, stuff it you pure blooded bigot." Adrian snapped back.

"You want to fight?" He said.

"Name the time and place and I'll wipe the floor with you."

"No you will not." Snape said. "That will be five points away from Gryffindor for starting a fight."

"I'm sorry Snape but I will have to respectfully decline your offer of taking points and I'll tell you to shove it as far as it will go." Adrian snapped. "You know people would hate you less if only you would stop with your favoritism to your own house."

"Such insolence detention with me for the next three weeks."

"I'm sorry Professor Snape but I'm going to have to overrule you. Mr. Zanther is right. If you want to punish Mr. Zanther you will have to punish Mr. Malfoy too." McGonagall told him.

"But I haven't seen Mr. Malfoy do anything wrong." Snape retorted.

"Then I haven't seen Mr. Adrian do anything either."

"But he…" The minister put his hand in front of Snape.

"Mr. Zanther I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me for a while for some questioning."

"I'm sorry minister but you are not going to be doing that." The queen said.

"And who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do. I am the Minister of Magic." He stated angrily.

"I am the queen of the dryads. My name is Queen Mira Moonsinger and you are thinking of harming my son Adrian Moonsinger. If you ever threaten my son or my daughter again be warned that you will be in serious trouble." She said staring down Fudge.

The minister stumbled knowing that he was now speaking to a queen. "W-w-w-well see here now; I'm putting you on notice any more trouble that passes my desk with your name on it and you are out of this school." Fudge ran off holding the front of his pants

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The History of the Chamber**

For the next week after the attack the library was busy with students trying to get any information on the chamber of secrets. Meanwhile Hermione had her nose buried in Hogwarts: A History.

"There's nothing here." Hermione huffed while slamming the book shut. "There's nothing in here on any chamber hidden in Hogwarts." She threw the book down next to her on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you will figure it out." Harry told her while mussing her hair.

"Stop it." She murmured. Jade laughed from her position in front of the fire and across the table from Harry and Hermione. Jade was in Adrian's lap while working on a paper for charms and Adrian was taking a nap against her shoulder.

"You know Hermione; you should stop trying to find anything in the books. One of the girls in my defense against the dark arts asked Madame Prince and she said that Madame Prince didn't know anything." Jade explained.

"That can't be possible. Madame Prince knows what is in all of the books in the library, so that means that none of the books have any reference to the chamber."

Adrian moaned signaling that he was waking up. "That just means that you will have to go to someone who might know something about the chamber."

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Even though it may not look like it, I am a very light sleeper. I heard everything." Adrian mumbled.

"So what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"I suggest that we talk to the oldest person alive." Adrian said and then chuckled to himself. "Well I should have said talk to the oldest person either alive or dead." He saw the look of confusion on their faces. "I'm talking about Professor Binns or Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah he reacted strangely when he read the writing on the wall. I don't know what it is but I think that there is more to this than meets the eye." Adrian said.

"You thinking that he has something to do with this?" Jade asked.

Adrian shook his head. "No, but I think that he is a character in the big plan. The way he acts makes me want to think that he is taking orders from someone else and lightly manipulating certain orders so that he can gain something he wants."

Harry bit his lip in thought. "Let's not go to Dumbledore, just to be safe."

The rest of the night was spent just laying around and not causing trouble. When they went to dinner they still found hateful glares from the Weasleys that were still in their mothers good graces. The group sat down next to the Weasley twins, Neville, and Luna.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted. "I see that we are still getting the glares. I take it that you got some bad news today?"

The twins nodded. "Dad, Bill, and Charlie have been doing some work looking into the situation and so far they haven't found any proof that there was an actual marriage. But the worse news is what we found out this morning; dad made us give a blood sample this last weekend and the results just came back. The results showed that up to the two of us we were the last children our mother had with our father, which means that Ronald and Ginny are not our true brother and sister."

"What does that mean exactly?" Hermione asked.

"What it means is that Ron and Ginny can no longer claim any of the Weasley's assets and that they will be stricken from the Weasley family book and be shamed."

"That's horrible." Hermione said.

"Nope that's life." Adrian said. "This is what people deserve for lying just to get ahead."

"Adrian." Jade scolded. "That's enough. I know that your life has not been easy but you can't be this cold toward everyone."

"Sorry." He kissed her head and put his arms around her and hugged her. Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at what they were doing.

All of them dug into their food and they all chatted among themselves about classes and all around the hall they heard people talking about the lack of information on the Chamber of Secrets. After everyone was done with breakfast they all ran off to their first class, which was transfiguration for the twins, history of magic for the second years, and charms for the first years.

Together Harry, Hermione, Adrian, and Neville walked to history of magic and grabbed some seats at the front of class. Once everyone took their seats Professor Binns floated through the blackboard and started talking about goblin rebellions.

Adrian raised his hand and kept it up for a while until he finally knocked on his desk and Professor Binns looked up from his notes. "Yes Mr. Andrews."

"Uh. It's Zanther. And I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

Professor Binns looked up down at his notes and then looked back up at the students looking at him. "That is not what today's class is about."

"Yes, but sir, after everything that has happened so far with the message on the wall and Filch's cat getting petrified everyone is trying to find out about the Chamber, but there is nothing on it anywhere."

Binns sighed. "That is because all record of it has been erased. As you all know Hogwarts was created by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. It was said that all of the founders had their own special room in Hogwarts. Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets for himself and also where he kept all of his belongings."

"I'm sorry professor, but what exactly resides in the chamber?" Hermione asked.

"It is said that the Chamber of secrets is the home of…a monster." He stated. He then continued on the original lecture leaving the class to pass notes about the chamber for the rest of class, even Hermione was passing notes of her suspicions and finally when Adrian got the notebook that they were using he paused in thought for a second and then wrote something and passed it back to Harry and Hermione's desk.

On the paper was one sentence. _Let's ask the man that created the Chamber._ They nodded and when the bell rang for the end of class Harry, Hermione, Adrian, and Neville headed to the entrance hall where Jade and Luna were waiting for them. They were talking to Rowena Ravenclaw when they walked up. "Hey girls." Harry said. Jade threw herself into Adrian's arms and Luna hugged Neville.

"Could we possibly talk to Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Right behind you." Slytherin said while making everyone jump out of their skins. "What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"We've got a few questions." Adrian told him. They went a floor and found an empty classroom and entered and took seats. Neville and Luna took one of the desks, Harry and Hermione sat on the teacher's desk, and Adrian and Jade leaned against the wall. "Now could you please explain what the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"Originally the chamber was my personal study and then it became an isolation chamber for sick animals. After a while I made it so that only people with a certain trait could open it."

"And what is that trait that you needed to enter the chamber?" Hermione asked.

"You need the ability to talk to snakes to make the doors open." He explained.

"So you need to be a parselmouth to be able to enter." Hermione stated.

Neville chuckled. "Leave it to Hermione to know that."

"The only problem is that the last person known to talk to snakes was you Mr. Slytherin." Hermione stated.

He was shocked hearing the Mr. in front of his name. "Please, call me Salazar. And your statement isn't exactly true; all of my heirs have this talent."

"Do you have any idea who your heirs are?" Harry asked. Salazar shook hHHHhhhhhhhis head. "Do you have any idea where we should look to find out?"

"I think that I can help you with that." Ravenclaw said. "As you all know I was a witch with a lot of knowledge and my room was a room for those looking for knowledge."

"Like a library?" Luna asked. Ravenclaw nodded. "Where could we find it?"

"I made it so that only people that really want to find it will be able to." She clarified.

The door opened to the Weasley twins coming in. "I think that she might mean the room of requirements."

"What is the room of requirements?" Hermione asked.

"It's a room that changes with ones needs. At first we thought that it was a broom closet but when we returned it had changed to a place to store objects that we didn't want found."

"Good, then we can go there and find out who this heir of Slytherin is."

"There is one thing that I want to know." Neville said. "What exactly is the monster that lurks down there?"

"What do you mean by monster?" Slytherin asked.

"Well, as you saw a cat has been petrified and there are people that say that it is the monster of Slytherin is responsible." Harry told him. "Couldn't you go down there yourself and look."

Slytherin shook his head. "I made it so that ghosts couldn't go down there either. You need to be a living parselmouth to open the door to the chamber."

"That means that there is an heir to the Slytherin name in Hogwarts; which means that we need that list of names of Slytherin's heirs." Adrian explained. "For the safety of all Hogwarts students, teachers, ghosts, and pets."


End file.
